


Into the Deep

by Molly_Nights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Nights/pseuds/Molly_Nights
Summary: This is an old work inspired by a beautiful work done by Ars_matron. I can only hope I've done the story justice. And that the lovely Ars_matron at least likes the pic.





	Into the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/gifts).
  * A translation of [Into the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831791) by [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron). 




End file.
